Harry Potter and the Power He Knows Not
by Elbereth 16
Summary: It is the summer after 6th year and Harry finds out there isn't going to be a Hogwarts to go to. What will the Golden Trio do? HBP spoilers. HPGW RWHG
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and the Power He Knows Not

Chapter One

**Disclaimer**: None of this is mine. It is all J.K. Rowling's.

Truly, the beginning of summer could not have gone any worse. From the Hogwarts Express Harry had tried to get Ron and Hermione to the Dursleys' (they had forgotten to go to pick up Harry). When they had got there Uncle Vernon had gotten purple in the face at Harry's nerve of trying to bring his friends into the house, even though Harry had sent a letter saying that Ron and Hermione would be staying with him for two weeks. Turns out Uncle Vernon had not let Hedwig in, hence why he was so angry when Harry showed up with two friends. And of coursethe Dursleys cannot have any "freaks" in the house while he stays, and why not leave after just one week?

Harry stared out of his window at the night sky as he waited for Hedwig to come back with notes from his friends. Ron and Hermione had had to go to Grimmauld Place, much to the pleasure of Harry's relatives. It had been one week since Harry had gotten there, and the Dursleys were trying to get him to leave early instead of stay an extra week. Harry was half-prepared to leave then and there, at midnight, just to get rid of Dudley's whining to his parents about not wanting Harry in the house any more. He hadn't really unpacked yet. Almost everything was still in his trunk, except his quill and ink and some parchment.

Harry started as he noticed a dark smudge against the night sky getting closer. He quickly opened the window to let Hedwig in, who dropped two letters on his bed. "Finally," said Harry as he reached for the closest letter.

It was from Ron and Hermione, first Ron's untidy scrawling and Hermione's neat cursive.

Hey Harry,

How's the Dursleys? Curse them for kicking me and Hermione out. You sent them that letter so they shoulda known. Am I right? So far things have been so boring here at Grimmauld Place. There's nothing to do except help mum clean up some rooms. Did you know nobody's finished cleaning up this dump? Anyway, hope to see you soon.

Ron

_Hi Harry,_

_I hope your relatives aren't giving you too much trouble. Ron's actually right, it is pretty boring here. None of the books in the Black library are worth reading, so all there is to do is clean and try to help out the order in any way we can. It's kind of fallen apart since…well you know. Hope we'll see you soon. _

_Hermione_

Harry was about to get out some parchment to reply to their letter when he remembered that there was another one. It was small with only his address on the front. He carefully opened it to find a small piece of parchment for him. It read…

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_I am sad to inform you that there will no longer be a Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The school grounds are now being used as a safe house, and you are welcome to come stay for a short time. If you still wish to get schooled, there is Durmstrang and Beaux Batons. If you would like information on either of these schools please send a note and we will send that information to you via owl. Enjoy your summer holiday._

_Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

Harry read through the letter three more times before getting a piece of parchment and writing a quick note to Ron and Hermione saying that they should expect him in a few minutes. He sent Hedwig to Grimmauld Place with the note and then crammed everything into his trunk. Grasping his wand in one hand and Hedwig's cage in the other, Harry levitated his trunk down the flight of stairs and out the front door of number four, Privet Drive.

**A/N: How is this story so far? This is my first ever fic so PLEASE review. **


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter and the Power He Knows Not

Chapter Two

**Disclaimer**: None of this is mine. It is all J.K. Rowling's.

**A/N**: Well, here's chapter two, and thanks to **PhantomFan13** for the review. I completely agree with you on who R.A.B. is. Who knows what his middle name is? I've searched for it but can't find it. Anyway, on to the story.

Hermione and Ron had been about to go to bed after they had written their letters to Harry. It had been only a few minutes when Tonks yelled for them from the kitchen, of course waking the portrait of Mrs. Black in the process. Once the portrait was silenced, Ron and Hermione entered the kitchen to find Tonks with Hedwig.

"Hedwig! Another letter from Harry?" Hermione picked up the letters that were laying on the old table.

"Looks like more than a letter from Harry," said Ron as he looked over Hermione's shoulder.

"This one's from Harry, but I don't recognize this one," said Hermione, handing the one from Harry to Ron.

"I checked that one and it's jinx free, so don't worry about opening it," said Tonks who had begun to read the Daily Prophet.

Hermione had just opened the mystery letter when Ron exclaimed ", Hermione! Harry's coming in a few minutes!"

"What! I thought he was staying at his relatives for another week!" said Hermione, dropping the letter she had been about to read and taking Harry's short note from Ron. "I wonder if he just sent this."

Just as Tonks was about to answer her, they all heard a hurried knocking at the door. Tonks rushed into the entrance hall and unlocked the many locks, both physical and magical, and thrust the door open to reveal a soaked and shivering Harry. Tonks immediately rushed out into the rain and pulled the trunk inside while Harry, gripping his broom and invisibility cloak in one hand and Hedwig's cage in the other, trudged into the entrance hall, leaving puddles where he had stepped. Mrs. Weasley, having heard the door open, came down the stairs and staired in a huff at the wet floor.

"Now, normally when you clean a house you don't make it dirtier in only a few hours," she said, but then she saw Harry.

"Harry! On you must be freezing! Don't worry about your things we'll take care of them. Ron, take Harry's trunk to your bedroom." Ron grumbled something that sounding like "like a slave, that's how she treats me" and started the task of somehow getting Harry's trunk up the stairs and into the bedroom.

Mrs. Weasley quickly got a blanket out of nowhere and wrapped Harry in it. She then nudged him towards the kitchen where she magicked a kettle of water to start whistling. "What do you like in your tea, Harry?" she asked Harry who had taken a seat at the table.

"Erm, just a little milk and sugar, thank you," said Harry who had already recovered from his flight in the rain.

Hermione took a seat next to him and then Ron came down and sat on his other side. They let Harry sip his tea in silence, but when he was done they really let it all out.

"So Harry why did you decide to come a week early? Did the Dursleys really bug you, or did something happen?" asked Hermione at the same time as Ron asked ", did you fly in the rain the whole way here? Why didn't you take the Knight Bus?"

Of course, what Harry heard was "So Harry…fly in the…early?…didn't you…did something…Knight Bus?" Harry was speachless when Hermione asked her and Ron's questions again.

"Well, I didn't take the Knight Bus because I didn't want anyone to know I was coming here, so instead I cast a Disillusionment charm on my trunk and put on my invisibility cloak on and flew here. Yes, the Dursleys were bugging me about possibly leaving early, but they aren't the reason I left. I got a letter from Professor McGonagall saying that Hogwarts is closed," said Harry, answering all their questions.

"That's weird. We didn't get a letter from the school…" started Ron, but Hermione interrupted him.

"Wait! Yes we did get a letter Ron! It's the one we just got that I didn't have time to read before Harry came," she reached under the table and produced the letter that had fallen from the table in the rush to the entrance hall. Hermione then read aloud to everyone…(a/n: I'm gonna do this in letter form 'cause I think quotes are confusing)

_Dear Mr. Ronald Weasley, Miss Ginnerva Weasley, and Miss Hermione Granger,_

_I am sad to inform you that there will no longer be a Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The school grounds are now being used as a safe house, and you are welcome to come stay for a short time. If you still wished to get schooled, there is Durmstrang and Beaux Batons. If you would like information on either of these schools please send a note and we will send that information to you via owl. Enjoy your summer holiday._

_Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

"Well, looks like Ginny's going to have a holiday when she hears this,"said Ron, breaking the silence after Hermione had finished reading.

"When I hear what?" asked Ginny as she walked into the kitchen. "What's all the noise about. I heard everyone rush downstairs and then I heard the door open…Harry! I thought you weren't coming for another week!" she said as she gave Harry a big welcome hug.

"Um, there was a change of plans," said Harry, trying to get a breath of air with Ginny's suffocating hug.

"Ginny, Hogwarts is closed. We just got the letter," said Ron, handing her the letter. They waited a minute as Ginny read the letter to herself. She then looked at her mom with worried eyes. "You aren't gonna make me go to Beaux Batons, are you?"

Mrs. Weasley seemed to think for a minute when she finally replied ", No, I suppose not. I'd rather have you here than so far from home."

Ginny then lept into the air with screams of "Yes, yes, yes, YES!" She then ran out of the kitchen and ran up the stairs, presumably to her room.

Afterwards there was an akward silence, before Hermione finally spoke up. "So, um, what's going to happen to the underage wizardry laws for people our age. I mean, can we use magic now?" she asked the entire room in general.

"I don't know, I haven't gotten any word from the ministry about Hogwarts closing." said Tonks. "I think I'll send an owl right now. No Harry, I'll use another owl, Hedwig's done three trips already." She got up from the table and left the room to send the note.

"It is past midnight, so I think it's time all of you went to bed, especially you, Harry. That trip must have been exhausting," said Mrs. Weasley as she ushered them all out of the kitchen towards the stairs. "Harry, I put your broom, cloak, and Hedwig's cage in your room. You'll be staying with Ron. Now to bed you go," she gave them all a wave and then went back to the kitchen. Ron and Harry went up and entered their room, while Hermione continued to hers and Ginny's room.

Once Harry and Ron were settled in, Ron looked towards Harry and loked like he wanted to ask him something. Harry gave him a look that said 'go ahead.'

"I just wanted to ask you if you ever got a chance to prank Dudley before you left."

Harry closed his eyes and smiled, remembering his one prank. "Yeah, I did. He has this stash of candy that he hides under his bed from aunt Petunia. I turned it into pig slop. Fit him pretty well, with all the whining he'd been doing while I was there. Wish I could see his face in the morning when he reaches under his bed for some candy."

They both fell asleep smiling, something Harry hadn't done for a week.

**A/N**: So, how was that? A bit longer than the first chapter, but I expect the chapters to get quite a bit longer. Please review! I'm a first-time writer and need suggestions. Well, until next time.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry Potter and the Power He Knows Not

Chapter Three

**Disclaimer**: None of this is mine. It is all J.K. Rowling's.

**A/N**: Chapter three! I love how this story is going. I thought I wouldn't have any time to write any stories, but I do! Once again I really need reviews, saying things that could help my writing style and stuff like that. Plus suggestions are fun. Also, if you know any other fics that are really good, let me know so I can read them too!

Thanx to **PhantomFan13** again for the review. To clarify things, I didn't think Harry was really down with apparating during the last book, so in my story he's not gonna be good enough at apparating to be able to go to Grimmauld Place that way, but good question.

Thanx to **cierd** for the suggestions. They are really uplifting.

On with the story!

Harry woke up the next morning to find the room empty. Figuring he must have overslept, Harry got up and got dressed before coming downstairs finding Ron, Hermione and Ginny eating a late breakfast at the kitchen table. He went over and sat next to Ginny and smiled and said ", Good morning," and kissed her on the cheek. Ginny flamed up with embarrassment and continued eating. Harry grabbed a plate and piled it high with sausages, bacon, and eggs. Harry had been stuffing his face with the eggs when he realized that everyone was staring at him. "What," he asked with his mouth full of food.

"Seriously Harry, don't talk with your mouth full," reprimanded Hermione.

"Um, Harry," Ginny looked at him uncertainly ", um, canIgowithyouRonandHermioneonyourquest?" Ginny had said that last part so fast it took a few seconds before Harry knew what it was she had even asked.

"How did you know about the quest for the horcruxes?" Harry asked Ginny, although he was really asking Ron.

"Well, you see, my sister is very good at getting secrets out of people," said Ron. "And, well, you see she…"

"I made a simple truth telling serum and made him tell me why he and Hermione were supposed to go to your house, and each question just led to the other." Ron looked guiltily at Harry with eyes that had a 'sorry, but you know Ginny' look. Harry gave a great sigh and looked back at Ginny.

"I really don't want you to get hurt…" Harry started, but before he could finish his sentence Ginny had interrupted him.

"But I already won't be going to Hogwarts, and I know about the horcruxes, and maybe I could help you too. I'm not asking only because I want to be with you three, but also because I think I could really help you do things that perhaps you, Hermione, nor Ron could do." Ginny looked at him waiting for his answer. When Harry was sure he wouldn't be interrupted again, he continued with what he was saying.

"Like I was saying, I don't want you to get hurt, which you really have a chance of doing if you go on our quest. Exactly what would you be able to do that none of us could?" Harry asked her, curious.

"I have connections, I can be sneaky and am a good eavesdropper. I know places that could provide great information, and...," here she paused, unsure whether or not to go on ", I think I know who R.A.B. is, or actually people who they could be."

Harry, Hermione, and Ron all stared at her as though she were crazy. "How…how did you know what the initials were?" Harry asked her, then glanced at Ron.

"Don't look at me. That's one thing that I know I didn't tell her about," said Ron, raising both hands up in the air.

"Well, she obviously saw the locket, Harry. If we didn't tell her, then that's the only way she could have found out," said Hermione while staring at Ginny. "When did you read Harry's locket?" she asked Ginny.

Ginny then got a far-away look on her face and started speaking in a more melancholy tone. "It was the night that…he…you know, professor Dumbledore…it was just after his…um, at the bottom of the Astronomy Tower, when everyone was crowding around him, I noticed that a little locket had fallen out of his pocket. I-I picked it up and opened it, and then I read the note inside. I folded up the note and put it back in the locket, but before I could close it, y-you, Harry, and Hagrid came, so I dropped it on the grass. That's when I read the locket."

After Ginny had spoken there was a moment of silence, as all four of them thought about that horrifying night. "Yes, Ginny, you can help us with the quest," said Harry, without looking up from the small cut in the table from the knife the twins put in it almost two years ago.

"Ginny, who do you think R.A.B. is?" asked Hermione, staring at Ginny with a look of respect. Ginny looked at Hermione for a moment before opening her mouth to reply.

"Regulus Black," she said.

Harry immediately looked up from the table and had a far-away look on his face. He then got up and ran out of the kitchen. The others could faintly here him sprinting up the stairs as they calmly got out of their chairs. No use hurrying. They all knew where Harry was going. They entered the drawing room and walked up to where Harry was looking at the tapestry of the Black Family. Below the words **The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black-"Toujours Pur"** (a/n: did you know "toujours pur" is French for "always pure"? hmm, interesting.), was the family tree. AT the bottom of the tree was the burn where Sirius used to be, and next to the burn was the name Regulus Black, Sirius' younger brother.

"Do you know what his middle name is?" asked Harry, not taking his eyes of the tapestry.

"No, I don't, but Regulus is the only person I can think of that fits the first and last initial," replied Ginny, also staring at the tapestry.

"Do you have any other guesses who fitted the first or last initials separately?" asked Hermione.

"Well, I thought of Mr. Borgin from Borgin and Burkes in Knockturn Alley, but Regulus makes more sense."

"Why does Regulus make more sense?" asked Ron.

"Because the letter in the locket is addressed to 'the Dark Lord,' so it would make sense that R.A.B. is a death eater. Also, R.A.B. mentioned that by the time Voldemort got the message, they would already be dead. Since Regulus is dead, he fits," said Ginny.

"But why did he die? I mean, I would understand if he died when Voldemort got the note because then Voldemort would have killed out of anger, but why die?" asked Harry to everyone. But before anyone could answer he continued on. "In his note it seems as though he thinks that the real horcrux was the only horcrux, with the way he was talking about dying so that Voldemort would become mortal. If he had known that there were more horcruxes, would he have still written that same note?" by now the other three had stopped looking at the tapestry and were staring at the babbling Harry who was still looking at the tapestry. "And what if he did know that there were more horcruxes. Did he actually figure that by the time Voldemort got his note, that he would have destroyed the other horcruxes and died? And since Voldemort in fact has not found out about the horcrux, but Dumbledore and I did, then perhaps then he would still have time to look for the other horcruxes and still be true to the note? And if he did in fact know when he might die and also knew that there were five other horcruxes, then could he still be looking for the other horcruxes right now?" Suddenly Harry stopped, as all four had come to the same realization that Harry had.

_Could Regulus or R.A.B. still be alive?_

**a/n**: well, I think that's a nice ending. I've checked through all the books looking for Regulus' middle name but I can't find one. I would like suggestions on a middle name for him. Should be something Latin sounding, like his first name and the names of other pureblood wizards and witches. Should be fitting too. Please review and suggest a name. Until next time.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry Potter and the Power He Knows Not

Chapter Four

**Disclaimer**: None of this is mine. It is all J.K. Rowling's.

**A/N**: This story is really coming along. I love it!

Okay, I got a few questions from a review that I'm going to answer.

Firstly, Harry isn't too upset about Sirius' death to be upset about staying at Grimmauld Place. He still misses Sirius quite a bit, but not enough that living at Grimmauld would be unbearable.

Secondly, okay, I know that the end of the last chapter was a bit confusing (it is when I read it), but the point is that Voldemort still doesn't know about the note R.A.B. left in their fake horcrux. The note says that when Voldemort reads the note, R.A.B. will probably be dead. BUT, since Voldemort HAS NOT read the note yet, then R.A.B. might still be alive.

Now, here's chapter four!

Harry and Ron sat in their bedroom thinking about their discovery in the drawing room. Could R.A.B. really still be alive? It was impossible for them to know, and it was making all of them short tempered. Especially Hermione, who was annoyed that this was something she couldn't just go to a library and research about.

"Harry, do you think Ginny's right? Could R.A.B. be Regulus? Sirius said he had died at the hands of Voldemort," asked Ron, who was lying on his back on his bed and staring at the ceiling.

"It's possible, Ron," said Harry. But he wasn't thinking too much about who R.A.B. was. _Or is_, Harry thought to himself. He was thinking more about where he was going to go. "Ron, we can't stay here," said Harry, who was staring at the now blank portrait of Phineas Nigellus.

"Huh?" said Ron, who hadn't been paying attention to Harry.

"I said, we can't stay here. There's nothing here that can help find the rest of Voldemort's horcruxes," said Harry.

"But this is the Black House! We should be able to find loads of stuff about Regulus, shouldn't we?" said Ron, sitting up in bed.

"As interesting as finding out whether or not Regulus is dead may seem, the purpose of our quest is to find and destroy the remaining horcruxes," said Harry, getting up off the floor. "Let's go talk with Hermione and Ginny and see what they think we should do." Harry walked out the door and onto the landing, waited for Ron, and then headed up the stairs to the girls' bedroom.

_Knock, knock, knock_.

"Who is it?" asked Hermione, who was pulled out of her thoughts of Hogwarts by the knocking on the bedroom door.

"Ron and Harry. Can we come in?" said the muffled voice of Ron from behind the door.

"Sure," said Ginny, opening the door for the two of them. She then leaped onto her bed and lay on her stomach waiting for Harry or Ron to say why they had come.

"We need to talk about what we should do now. I say that we can't stay here. There…" Harry was distracted by Ginny's flaming red hair. _No_ thought Harry, shaking his head.

"Harry, are you all right?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Like I was saying, There isn't anything here that could help us find the remaining horcruxes. We need to leave and go somewhere that could help.

"What about finding out if Regulus is alive?" asked Ginny, who had noticed Harry looking at her.

"That may be important, but that's not the point of the quest, which is to find the horcruxes," argued Harry.

"But if we find out about Regulus, then that might lead us to the other horcruxes. Plus, we need to find out if the horcrux you and Professor Dumbledore were looking for has really been destroyed," said Hermione.

"Then what can we use here that could help us find anything? Everything that could have helped us has been thrown out with all the other Black heirlooms when we cleaned out the house," countered Harry. Hermione's only response was to glare at Harry as though he had insulted Grimmauld Place's ability to provide information, even though she knew as well that there was nothing to research there.

"If we were to leave where would we go?" asked Ron, trying to stay as much out of the argument as possible.

"I was thinking Hogwarts," said Harry. Hermione opened her mouth, about to say something, but Harry continued. "The castle would have records about its students, and Regulus _was_ a student. We could find out his middle name, or look for other possible death eaters with the initials R.A.B. Plus, we could go there without attracting much attention. For one Hogwarts is a safe house now, so it would be normal for people to be there. Also, who wouldn't be surprised to see four former Hogwarts students visiting their former school? They'd probably think we miss the school and have come to visit."

"Well, I think that's settled. To Hogwarts!" cried Ginny.

"We'll need to send Professor McGonagall a letter saying that we're coming to visit, but there's one place I want to go to before Hogwarts," said Harry, summoning a paper and quill to write the letter.

"And where exactly is that?" asks Ginny, watching Harry start scrawling the note. It was a moment before Hermione finally answered.

"Godric's Hollow," she said, and then adding ", but we won't be able to stay at Hogwarts for long. The wedding is coming up." In fact, the wedding should have already happened, but it was rescheduled due to Bill's injuries. It was then changed again to a night not on the full moon, since the doctors at Saint Mungos still weren't sure what Bill's injuries from the not-transformed werewolf would do. It was in two weeks. "We'll need to be back for the rehearsal dinner, and we've yet to get the bridesmaids dresses. Or the guys' dress robes."

"Ugh, not dress robes again," groaned Ron at the prospect of having to wear dress robes again.

"Don't worry Ron. The dress robes for the guys all match, and I think you'll find them nicer than the one you wore for the Yule Ball," said Ginny. She was reminiscing about the time when Ron had to wear the awful dress robes that he had tried to fix using a Severing Charm to get rid of the lace.

"When do you think we should leave?" Hermione asked Harry.

"Well, I don't need anybody to come with me to Godric's Hollow, so I can go there today or tomorrow. We can leave for Hogwarts tomorrow or the day after. But we'll have to wait for this note," Harry held up the note he had finished ", to get to Professor McGonagall and for her to send us a note telling us we can go to Hogwarts."

"Are you sure you want to go to Godric's Hollow alone?" asked Ginny. Harry looked at her, unsure of what to say, but finally he nodded his head. He would go alone.

It was after lunchtime, and Harry was in his bedroom, thinking of what he should bring with him to Godric's Hollow. Definitely the invisibility cloak. He would be flying to Godric's Hollow, so his broom was a must. Even though it was in the middle of summer, Harry knew that the flight there would be freezing, so he grabbed his winter cloak. Harry couldn't think of anything else, and so he left his room, broom in hand, winter cloak on, and the invisibility draped over one shoulder. He walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. "I'll be leaving now, Mrs. Weasley," he told Mrs. Weasley who was busy cleaning up from lunch.

"Alright, Harry. Be careful, and be back here by dinner," she told a Harry who was already heading towards the front door. She walked over to the door and added one more thing to Harry as he stood outside ready to go. "If you get into trouble, Harry, don't worry about not having a license, just apparate here and we'll deal with the ministry later."

Harry just nodded and mounted his broom. Mrs. Weasley watched as Harry threw the invisibility cloak over himself, and listened as she heard him push off of the ground and take flight.

"Hey, mum, did Harry just leave?" Mrs. Weasley turned around to answer the youngest of the Weasley children.

"Yes. He should be back by dinner," she said. Then she noticed that Ginny was carrying a broom. "And where do you think you're going?"

"I don't care what he said, Harry needs someone there with him," and before Mrs. Weasley could protest, Ginny had pushed past her, cast a quick Disillusionment Charm, and took off on her Cleansweep, barely noticeable against the overcast sky.

**a/n**: Okay, that's the chapter. Hope you like it. Please send possible middle names for Regulus Black by review if you haven't yet. I also want to see how many people are reading my story so please send a review just saying that you have read the story. Thanx.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry Potter and the Power He Knows Not

Chapter Five

**Disclaimer**: None of this is mine. It is all J.K. Rowling's.

**A/N**: I love writing this story!

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far!

Unfortunately, I'll have to start updating once every two days or start writing my but off over the weekends, which I don't have much time for. The chapters are getting longer, so of course it's taking me longer to write them. Darn it. Be thankful that I don't torture you by updating once every week. Okay, here's chapter five! Oh, and if you happen to live in Norfolk, congratulations! Your county has been chosen by me to be where Godric's Hollow is! Yay! Hmmm, now, near what town…?

Unlike two nights ago, it was relatively warm out. Harry was still glad he had his winter cloak on, seeing as the wind chill was cold enough to freeze a wizard's bones, but it wasn't raining. Harry glided along at a tranquil pace. There was no need to hurry, so Harry wasn't pushing his firebolt to its limit. He could visit Godric's Hollow and still make it back to Grimmauld Place before dinner easily on any broomstick.

Harry had been flying slowly for a while when he caught movement out of the corner of his eye, but when he turned his head to look, all that met his eye was the endless white that was the overcast sky he was flying in for cover. _It was probably just a bird_, thought Harry, but he still started flying faster on the firebolt. Harry began to slowly lower himself below the clouds to see where he was headed. He came out into the open, high above the patchwork of towns and cities spread out below him. Although the view was spectacular, there was no chance of seeing the town that Godric's Hollow was close to.

Harry carefully took out it wand and tapped the firebolt's broom handle muttering a Disillusionment Charm and watched as the charm covered the entire broom. Only when it was covered did he dive for the ground far below. He stopped the dive at three hundred feet from the ground above a semi-busy road and searched for any large road-signs that could tell him how far he was from Norfolk, the county that Godric's Hollow was in. Harry spotted a sign that said '20 Kilometers to Great Cornard.' Two more hours flying time and Harry would be there, though he realized he was to far to the east. Once he had changed his course, he shot back up into the clouds.

Ginny's heart was pounding so hard she thought that Harry could hear it even over the wind. When she had spotted his broom she knew she was in trouble. All she had was a Disillusionment Charm, and even with that Harry would have been able to at least tell it was a girl on that broom that almost seemed like it was flying on its own.

As soon as she had seen his broom Ginny had stopped midair to let Harry zoom off and not spot her. She then started off again, but didn't see Harry after that. Ginny soon realized that Harry _had_ seen at least her movement, because he had started to use his firebolt's well known speed and was ahead of her. _Good thing I know how to get to Godric's Hollow_, she thought as she too went below the clouds to see if she was on the correct course.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

It had been about two hours till Harry spotted a sign saying '10 kilometers till Watton,' the town closest to Godric's Hollow. As soon as he was in Watton, Harry changed course directly to the west and flew for a few kilometers till he finally saw the sign welcoming him to Godric's Hollow. Harry then followed directions that Lupin had given him the night before and finally spotted the house. It was a dump. Barely recognizable as a house, his old home was a sore thumb compared to the rest of the neighborhood, which was composed of nice houses with green lawns and well-kept shrubs. _Well, there's obviously a charm on the house if nobody has demolished it yet. Of course, there isn't much to demolish_ thought Harry as he landed in what was once the backyard of his old home. Harry went and hid behind a bush, and only then did he take off his invisibility cloak and took the Disillusionment Charm off of his broom. He walked out from behind the bush and was about to walk towards the house when he spotted something gliding down from the sky. When it got closer Harry realized it was a broomstick. _Flying on its own?_ Harry took out his wand, prepared to hex whoever was on the broom. Harry then realized that it was a girl who was on the broom. And it wasn't till they had landed that he realized who the flier was. Ginny Weasley.

When she had taken off her Disillusionment Charm Ginny looked at Harry as though her showing up was planned and no surprise at all. But that wasn't how Harry looked at her.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked her.

"I followed you here. What does it look like? No matter what you said, I was not letting you do this alone,"

Harry opened and closed his mouth several times, before nodding and walking towards the house, Ginny now beside him. They walked through the back door and entered the house. They were in what used to be the kitchen. There were pots and pans scattered over the floor, and rubble was everywhere from where it had fallen from the ceiling.

Harry and Ginny went through the whole house, except the top floor. Harry had wanted to but Ginny stopped him from going up the stairs that looked as though they would collapse if a speck of dust fell on them. They didn't find much in the kitchen and entrance hall, but in what Harry figured was the living room he found several pictures. They were all in old frames with broken glass, and some of the pictures were ruined from years of rain, snow, and sunlight. Harry took with him a photo of his parents, though it was a muggle, non-moving picture. Harry then found several things in the downstairs bathroom. There were many holes in the ceiling going strait to the second floor. Harry found a locket with a poem in it, probably belonging to his mother, and then he found a quill that was in remarkably good condition. At first Harry couldn't tell what kind of bird it came from, but when he showed Ginny she gasped and told him it was a phoenix feather.

As they left the house and were walking in the backyard towards their broom Harry looked at the ground and said ", thanks for coming with me Ginny."

"Don't worry about it. There's still one more place to visit," she said, a knowing look on her face.

Harry nodded his head as he went over to his broom. "It's close enough to walk to, so we won't fly our brooms. Give me yours so I can put it under the invisibility cloak."

They then began the walk toward the graveyard where Lily and James Potter were buried.

**a/n**: All right, that's it. I just wanted to get Godric's Hollow out of the way, but it isn't over yet. I was busy most of today and don't have time to make this chapter extra long, but I will tomorrow since it's Friday. I love Friday. It's the one day of the week that I don't need to worry about homework. Well, remember to review. I always try to answer questions about confusing parts of the story and I always like suggestions and comments about the story. Last chance to e-mail any middle names for Regulus! I'll allow anonymous reviews also!


	6. Chapter 6

Harry Potter and the Power He Knows Not

Chapter Six

**Disclaimer**: None of this is mine. It is all J.K. Rowling's.

**A/N**: I finally finished this chapter! I went Christmas shopping today and when I got home I needed to do all of my homework. Good thing I have all of tomorrow to write more chapters. Except, it's supposed to snow tomorrow, and my mom wants to take me out driving in the snow to get me used to it. I already have my license, but I haven't driven in the snow yet.

Okay, enjoy the chapter.

Harry stared down at his parents' gravestones. He conjured up some lilies and placed him on the ground in front of the gravestones. He then looked back at the stones themselves. They were identical and unadorned. At the top of each of them was an engraving of an angel. Then their name was engraved with their times of death and when they were born. They did not say what had killed them, which Harry knew about. A muggle tombstone engraver would not write that Voldemort had killed his parents by using an Avada Kedavra spell. At least it didn't say that they had been killed in a car crash. That would have been unbearable for Harry to see. Once he had been staring at the tombstones without thinking he remembered that Ginny was there with him. When he turned to look at her he caught her looking at him with pity. "Don't do that," he said as he turned from the graves and started to walk away.

"Do what?" she asked as she followed him out of the cemetery.

"Don't pity me," he said, not looking at her.

"I can't help but be worried for someone when I'm with them and they're looking at their parents' graves."

Harry looked at Ginny, studying her face, but then turned away again. "I don't like it when people look at me like that. It makes me feel like I'm not strong enough to face what I know I will have to face in the future."

They were silent for a while, walking down a random street without paying attention to where they were going. "Why do you want to leave Grimmauld Place so soon?" asked Ginny.

"I think that there's nothing there that can help us with the quest," Harry answered, obviously getting a little uneasy.

"No. Why do you _really_ want to leave Grimmauld Place?" she asked, staring intently at Harry.

Harry just stared back at her, thinking about what to say. He then gave a great sigh at said ", Why can't I keep anything from you? I want to leave Grimmauld Place because I don't want to endanger the order. I miss Hogwarts, and I still feel a little uneasy about Grimmauld Place. Happy?" With that last question Harry stared at Ginny, hoping she wouldn't laugh at him for missing Hogwarts as though he were a child. He noticed that they had stopped walking and were both facing each other.

"Yes, I'm happy," Ginny stared at Harry for a few more seconds, then leaned in as though she were about to kiss him.

_Wait a minute, is she actually going to…_But at the last second she changed direction and kissed Harry on the cheek. She then stared at Harry as though gauging his reaction. She then turned around and headed for a small group of trees. "We should be heading home now. Mum will be furious if we're late."

Harry stood there, surprise written on his features. He could hear his heart pounding in his chest. I shouldn't be feeling this. We broke up, remember? _Yeah, _said a voice in his head, _but you still love her_. Harry just shook his head and went to follow Ginny toward the cover of the trees. Once they were sure no muggles were looking, Harry took his invisibility cloak off of their brooms and handed the cleansweep to Ginny. "I would suggest putting a Disillusionment Charm on your broom as well." Said Harry as he watched Ginny putting the charm on herself.

Harry then put the charm on his firebolt and put his invisibility cloak on except for his head, which appeared to be floating in midair. "See you at Grimmauld Place. Safe flying." Then before Ginny could say anything he took off on his broom, pulling the hood off the invisibility cloak over his head as his firebolt shot off into the still overcast sky. Ginny sighed at mounted her broom, following Harry at a much slower pace.

Amazingly enough, Harry and Ginny got back to Grimmauld Place at five o'clock, an hour before Mrs. Weasley had wanted them home. They walked into the house that seemed to materialize out of nowhere as soon as they thought of the Order of the Phoenix that resided at number twelve, Grimmauld Place, in London, and walked straight to their rooms to put their brooms away.

Harry was laying on his bed in his and Ron's room, exhausted from the trip to Godric's Hollow, and ready for dinner according to his grumbling stomach. Harry couldn't stop thinking about his parents, even though he knew he should be getting ready for the train ride tomorrow to Hogwarts. Professor McGonagall had sent a note saying that they would be welcome to come to Hogwarts, even after the wedding. _At least_, Harry thought, _I won't have to worry about finding a place to stay_. Then the door opened, and Ron stepped into the room. Strangely enough, Ron had already packed. Very unusual Ron behavior. "Harry, dinner's ready. You better pack, or Hermione will be hard on you for waiting for the last minute." He said as he noticed Harry's things scattered all over the room.

"I'll do it later. What's for dinner?" Harry asked as he got up off of the bed.

"Just some beef stew mum threw together. Tastes pretty good, if it's warm. You better hurry up or she'll make you eat it cold." Harry had stopped to carefully fold the invisibility cloak his father had had before him.

"I'll be there. Go ahead without me," he said, and waited till Ron left the room before taking out the photo he had found at Godric's Hollow. He looked at his parents smiling at the camera. Ron had asked why he wanted it since it was non-moving, but that didn't matter to Harry. He wanted to put it in the photo album Hagrid had given him first year. He set the photo down on his bed and made his way to the kitchen for triple helpings of Mrs. Weasley's beef stew.

-

The next morning Hermione and Ginny were up bright and early, and were enjoying a breakfast of toast with jam, plus some pumpkin juice. They at first were talking about the up coming trip on the Hogwarts Express. They were very excited, since they thought they would never ride on that train again. Professor McGonagall had sent them all tickets at said that she would be waiting for them on the platform in Hogsmeade.

"So, how was Godric's Hollow?" Hermione asked Ginny.

"It was okay. I think Harry was happy he went. He found a locket of his mother's in the house. I think he enjoyed going to his old house, though I must admit I was a little worried for him when we went to the cemetery," Ginny answered Hermione, while staring into her glass of pumpkin juice. "I think it was really good for him to go to his parents' house. It might have answered a bunch of questions."

"I'm happy that the trip was worth while. I was worried that the house was demolished. I was afraid that he would get there, prepared to finally go to his parents' home, and then find nothing there. That would have been awful for him," said Hermione, who then stared at the clock. "Time to get the boys up."

"I call Harry. He's easier than Ron," said Ginny, getting up from her seat.

"I know," grumbled Hermione, who followed suit.

When they entered the boys' room, Hermione immediately took in the mess of Harry's things, which he had not packed up last night. "You'd think that Harry would be the one to pack the night before, and not Ron," said Hermione as she stalled trying to wake up Ron.

"Well, Harry did go through a lot yesterday, so I don't blame him for not packing. As for Ron, he was probably scared what you would do if you found out he hadn't packed the night before," said Ginny as she walked over to Harry's bed. "Wake up Harry."

"Hhhaanggggnnmmmm," Harry moaned, his face in his pillow.

"It's almost time to go to King's Cross, and you still haven't packed yet," Ginny said, starting to pet Harry head with her hand. "You don't want to make Hermione angry about not packing last night, do you?"

"No," Harry said. Obviously, he had not wanted to think about that. "Fine, I'm up." He got up off the bed and went around the room looking for some clothes to wear while listen to Hermione's attempts at waking Ron up.

"Wake up! Get up it's time to go! We leave in an hour. GET UP!" she started to yell, getting no response from Ron. She gave up yelling in his ear and took Harry's pillow and started whacking Ron on the head.

"This'll get him up. Hey Ron! Time for your shower!" Ginny said as she walked over to Ron's bed carrying a large basin filled with water. She then poured the entire thing on Ron.

"BLOODY HELL!" yelled Ron as he leaped out of bed, soaked. "THAT WATER'S FREEZING!" he was shivering from head to toe as Harry, Ginny and Hermione fell on the floor laughing. Ron quickly ran into the bathroom and turned on the shower.

Harry got up when his laughing fit ended and started to pack up all his things. Still laughing, Hermione and Ginny went into their room and began the long task of getting their trunks down the stairs.

When Ron came out of the shower he came into the room to get some clothes out of his trunk. "Your turn for the shower," Ron said as he got out a pair of maroon socks that Mrs. Weasley had knit him.

Harry grabbed all of his things and headed towards the bathroom to take his shower. He turned on the water and took off all his clothes. He got into the shower and had started to shampoo his hair when all of a sudden the water went from nice and warm to ice cold. "ARRRRGHHHHHHHH! RON! YOU USED UP ALL THE HOT WATER!" Harry yelled as he leaped out of the shower, his hair still foamy from the shampoo.

"Sorry!" Harry heard Ron say from outside the door.

Harry rinsed all the shampoo out of his hair using the cold water and dried himself off while putting on his clean clothes. He came out of the bathroom and took one look at Ron's face, which was red from laughing. He glared at Ron before going into his room to put away all the rest of his things. When he was finished he simply levitated his trunk and moved it down the stairs, passing Hermione who was still struggling with her own trunk. "Here," Harry said as he levitated Hermione's trunk and settled it at the bottom of the stairs next to his and Ginny's. "Ron, you better start getting your trunk down the stairs!" he called up to Ron.

"Aren't you going to help Ron?" Hermione asked.

"Not after this morning I'm not. He used up all the hot water and it got freezing when I was in the shower."

Hermione smiled and walked down the stairs to talk with Ginny who was waiting for everybody in the kitchen.

When Ron had finally gotten his trunk down the stairs it was time to go. "Outside to the car everybody! I got the Ford Anglia back!" called Mr. Weasley as he walked outside to show off his new and improved car. "I found out that it was running wild in the forest at Hogwarts, so I got it back and fixed it up so that it's even better than before."

He got to the car and opened the trunk. Amazingly, all their trunks fit perfectly in the trunk that at first seemed too small for even one trunk, let alone four. Then everyone got into the car, which was comfortably big, and Mr. Weasley started the car and drove away down the rode towards the section of London where King's Cross Station was.

Once they got there, and all their trunks were out of the car and onto their trolleys, Mr. Weasley started to say goodbye to all of them. "Well, I want you all to be careful, and follow your mum's rules. Just because Hogwarts isn't a school anymore doesn't mean that you can go ahead and stay up all night and run around the castle at midnight. There are going to be other people there seeking refuge, so please be respectful. And remember one more thing. How will your mother ever figure out that you've done any of the things I've just told you not to do? Have fun!" Mr. Weasley then got back into his car and started it up. He then rolled down his window to say one last thing. "Oh! By the way, Tonks told me this morning that the ministry changed the under age magic law. Now all students may use magic legally with permission forms signed by their parents," he said ", or guardian," he added as he glanced at Harry. "Me and your mother have given you all permission, and so have your parents, Hermione. Well, goodbye," he gave one last wave and then drove back out of the parking lot.

"Well, let's go. We've got ten minutes before the Hogwarts Express leaves," said Hermione, looking at her new watch her parents had given her.

"You know, Hermione, that watch won't work at Hogwarts. I mean, that watch is dibigul, isn't it?" said Ron, walking beside Hermione while dragging his trolley along.

"It's digital, Ron. And I've put a few spells on it so it _will_ work inside Hogwarts," Hermione said as they neared the barrier between platforms nine and ten. "Who wants to go first?"

"I'll go first," said Ron, who brought his trolley up to the barrier and pretended to lean against the brick. Then, when nobody was looking, he disappeared through the barrier to the other side and the waiting Hogwarts Express. Then both Hermione and Ginny went at the same time, both of them at a run. Then it was Harry's turn. He simply walked through the barrier. He wasn't nervous about going through what seemed like a solid wall, but he didn't need to lean up against it either.

When he got to the other side he saw Ron, Ginny and Hermione waiting for him near the train. But they weren't the only people here. There were many families saying goodbye to one another and getting on the train. The scene reminded Harry of when all the Hogwarts students were boarding the train for another year at Hogwarts, except whole families were getting on the train, and there were more tears than usual.

The four of them got on the train and easily found an empty compartment. When they all sat down they had only a minute before the train started to move away from the platform. As they picked up speed, they saw many people waving from the platform. "It's so sad," said Hermione, looking out at all the people waving goodbye to loved ones.

"What's sad?" asked Ron, following Hermione's eyes towards the people out side the train

"I wonder if we're the only people on the train not going to Hogwarts for refuge."

**a/n**: Okay, that's chapter six. I guess there's one more chance for suggestions for middle names for Regulus. This is your last chance! From now on I'll be updating once every two days. Except maybe during vacations. Well, until next time.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry Potter and the Power He Knows Not

Chapter Seven

**Disclaimer**: None of this is mine. It is all J.K. Rowling's.

**A/N**: Alright! Here's chapter seven. Thanks to everyone who gave me suggestions for a middle name for Regulus. Okay, this is gonna be a long chapter so here we go!

It had begun to rain when the Hogwarts Express came to a halt at the train station in Hogsmeade. All the doors automatically opened for the passengers to be let off. After a few minutes, people started to get off the train, carrying children and what belongings they could get together. The last family had stepped off the train and McGonagall stood there, wondering if the four friends had missed the train. _For two of them it wouldn't be the first time_, thought McGonagall as she stood in the rain waiting for Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny.

She was about to turn around and head back to her office to write an owl to Grimmauld Place when she saw movement inside the train, and then Ginny, Hermione, Ron, and finally Harry stepped off the train, trunks floating in the air behind them. They made their way to where she was waiting for them. "Welcome, I hope the trip was pleasant?" she asked the four when they got up to her.

"Fine, as usual, Professor," replied Hermione.

"Good. And don't call me Professor anymore. I am no longer a teacher, and you may call me Minerva. Yes Ron, my first name is actually Minerva, much to your surprise," she said, getting laughs from Ginny. "Unlike before you may go straight to your rooms, and I think you'll find they have changed. Also, Hogwarts has undergone some changes to make it better suited for housing many people. There are not many classrooms. Most of them have been made into large sections of apartments, each one housing one family. I have placed you four near the old headmaster's office in what used to be a broom cupboard, though I think you'll find it looks very much anything but a broom cupboard. If you'll follow me I'll show you where it is and I'll give you the password."

She then turned towards the exit of the station and towards where some carriages are, though this time they had a white winged horse attached to them, and not thestrals as usual. "Um, Prof- I mean McGonagall, why are there different horses pulling the carriages now instead of thestrals?" Harry asked.

"Ah yes. Well, many of the people who come here have seen death, and I didn't think that thestrals would be a very welcoming sight for many people, so I opted for a change." The horse of the carriage they were closest to snorted and shook its mane. Another one gave its dazzlingly white wings a few flaps before remembering it wasn't supposed to be flying.

"Minerva, are…are these descendants of…of…?" asked Hermione looking with a surprised look at the closest horse.

"Yes, Hermione, these are descendants of Pegasus, of course, there was only one Pegasus, so many of these horses have mostly plain horse in their blood, but enough of Pegasus that they have their white coat and their wings."

They all boarded a carriage and then it started to move on up the trail towards Hogwarts. When they got to the entrance of the castle and got out of the carriage, Harry watched as many other people got out of other carriages. He saw one boy look at him and then tug at his mother's cloak and point in his direction while telling her something. Harry looked away and towards the castle and started to walk with everyone else into shelter from the rain, which was starting to come down harder.

"McGonagall, how many people are here so far?" Harry asked her as he saw another person recognize him.

"Well, at first we had twenty, and three more waves of about a hundred came once every week. This is the fourth group to come here."

"They can't all have been attacked by deatheaters?" Hermione asked, looking at the size of this group, which was much more than two hundred people.

"No, very few have actually been attacked by deatheaters themselves. Most had inadequate protection and decided to come here. Others are orphaned from deatheater attacks, and most of them have lived near known attacks and did not wish to stay there. There are many reasons that people come here."

They entered the hall with the entrance to the old headmaster's office and stopped in front of a painting they had never seen before. It was a painting of a young lady with dark hair and blue eyes, wearing a beautiful blue dress. "Hello," the painting said.

Ginny stared at the lady in the painting before exclaiming ", are you Rowena Ravenclaw!"

"Why yes, I am. I volunteered to be your room's painting when I heard you four were coming. There is another blank portrait inside that I can move to so that I can help you if you have any questions."

"The password is at the moment _patronus_, but you may change it if you wish. I would ask you to keep me informed of any changes to your password. Have a nice afternoon. Dinner will be served in the Great Hall as usual," said McGonagall before walking down the hall to assist the newcomers to the castle.

"_Patronus_," said Hermione, and the painting swung to the side, showing an opening into their living quarters.

"It's, it's…" said Ginny, speechless when she got inside and saw their living room.

"This was NOT a broom closet," said Ron as he too got inside and saw the living room that they would be sharing.

The room was modeled after the Gryffindor common room and had an enormous fireplace with four armchairs surrounding it. Each chair as made for each of them, with their favorite color. There was a beautiful coffee table in the middle of the room and a larger table at one side with four comfortable looking chairs. There were four doors from this room. When Harry opened the first one, he found an enormous study with many towering bookshelves full of volumes of books on everything both magical and muggle. Harry knew where Hermione would be staying well into the night. There were four desks for each of them, and when Harry looked in a drawer he found many quills and inkwells. In another were rolls upon rolls of parchment, and in another was many bottles of ink. Black ink, green ink, blue ink, invisible ink, color changing ink, and every color ink imaginable.

The second door revealed the boys' dorm, with two four-poster beds with red and gold sheets. There was a bathroom in the back and two closets. The girls' dorm was the same.

When they opened the last door they didn't know what to expect. When Harry opened the door he barely got a glimpse of the inside when white feathers filled his vision. "Hedwig!" Harry yelled as Hedwig chose her perch on top of Harry's head. Harry looked inside the room and realized it was a miniature owlery. There were two large open windows where owls could fly in and out, and there were a dozen perches on one wall, each with a food and water bowl. On another wall were shelves, which held an assortment of items for the care of owls. There were owl treats, water, bandages, cleansing potions, owl dropping solution with a label saying 'ONE DROP, AND THOSE DROPPINGS ARE GONE.' There was some parchment, quills, ink, and string to tie notes to the owls.

"Well, I think Pig will be happy," said Ron, after he saw all the treats that he could give his owl, which was loose in the common room and was not likely to calm down for an hour or so.

"It's a bit early for dinner, but I'm starving," said Ginny as she headed towards the exit. "Let's get something to eat."

They all left their apartment and walked the short distance to the Great Hall. It appeared they weren't the only ones who were hungry. Most of the families who had gotten to Hogwarts with them were all eating an early dinner. When they saw Harry, they all stopped eating with forks halfway to their mouths. Trying to ignore them as much as he could Harry headed towards what used to be the Gryffindor table and sat down with Ron, Ginny and Hermione. As soon as they had sat down the plats in front of them filled with their favorite food. Ron quickly glanced in his goblet and took a sip of the drink that had filled it. "Nice! It's butterbeer!"

As he ate his dinner Harry took a look around and noticed many changes in the Great Hall. There was no longer a head table where the professors used to sit, and there weren't any house banners hanging over their respectful house tables. The tables did seem bigger, probably made that way to fit the possible thousands that could take up residence in the castle. There were already about half a thousand, and it wasn't even half way through summer yet. When they had finished eating they all got up to leave the hall, but the little boy Harry had seen at the carriages got up out of his seat and stopped Harry. "Are you Harry Potter?" the little boy asked.

"Yes, what's your name?" Harry asked the little boy. He knelt down so that he was at eye-level with him. For some reason he didn't feel too nervous around the kid.

"Michael Garson," said Michael.

"Where are your parents?" asked Harry, but the reaction he got wasn't at all what he expected.

Michael's eyes started to get that watery look, and then he started to really cry. "Mommy...a-a-and D-d-daddy are g-g-g-gone…." After that the little boy couldn't be understood.

Harry didn't know what to do, but before he could decide the little boy had jumped into his arms and had started to cry into Harry's shoulder. Harry awkwardly patted Michael on the head and hugged the boy, hoping that he would stop crying soon. When Michael was done he took one look at Harry, and then he surprised Harry by taking off out of the Great Hall before Harry could stop him.

"Harry slowly got up from his kneeling position and walked over to where Ron, Hermione and Ginny were waiting for him. "Your shoulder's wet," commented Ron as they headed out of the Great Hall and towards their apartment.

Once they got there Ron said that he was beat and with that he went into his room and was not seen until morning.

"So, what do you want to do?" asked Ginny. Obviously she was not ready for bed.

"I say we look for Regulus' middle name in the school records and find out if it begins with an 'A.'," said Harry as he headed over to the study.

"Will there be any school records in there?" asked Ginny.

"Of course. I wouldn't be surprised if every volume created by mankind was in this library," said Hermione as she walked over to a bookshelf. In about ten minutes Hermione had located the school records and had picked out the Slytherin students for the past hundred years. Well there are quite a few students with the last name of Black, minus Sirius. Let's see…ah here he is Regulus…middle name begins with an 'A.'," said Hermione, her pointer finger coming to a stop on Regulus' name.

"What is it?" asked Ginny.

"Adonis. Regulus Adonis Black, R.A.B. Looks like we've found out horcrux hunter." Hermione was proud that she was able to find Regulus' name.

"Wait a minute. In this year we have Rudolph Arion Balphin, and here there's Roran Albion Borsen. We aren't finished here. We need to find everyone in here with the initials R.A.B. and who was or is a deatheater," Harry pointed to two other names with the same initials as Regulus.

"Well, Harry, you know how to sour the mood," said Ginny. "I'm not exactly tired, but I'm going to bed. See you tomorrow." She left Harry and Hermione.

"I guess I'll go to bed now too. 'Night, Harry," said Hermione as she too left the study.

Harry sighed as he walked out of the study after Hermione. "Goodnight," he said to nobody in particular and left the study.

Harry woke up to a soft chime that came from somewhere outside his room but was as clear as a bell. _Must be a wake up _call, he thought as he slowly got up out of bed. He had gotten very little sleep last night. At first it was because he had a lot on his mind, but then he couldn't fall asleep because of Ron's snoring. Careful not to wake up Ron, Harry crept over to their large bathroom to take a shower. The bathroom was a lot like the prefect's bathroom was like, with the large pool size tub in the middle and a towel rack. There were also three large sinks with scented soap next to them.

After Harry's shower it was time for breakfast, so Harry went and woke up Ron, with the help of his sneakoscope of course, and they went into the common room to find Hermione and Ginny pouring over many books from the study. "Lists of students?" asked Harry as he looked over Ginny shoulder at what they were reading.

When Ginny nodded he asked how many students they had found with the same initials as Regulus. "Well, so far I've found twenty, and Hermione's found seventeen."

"It's hard because we don't know how far back we should go. Does Voldemort have any deatheaters over a hundred years old? We don't know whether we should count all the people who are very old today," said Hermione, with Ron looking over her shoulder at the book she was looking at."

"Wait, you mean Regulus' middle initial is an 'A?'" asked Ron.

"Yes Ron. After you went to bed we looked at these school records and found out Regulus' middle name is Adonis, but there are many other students in Slytherin with the same initials, so Ginny and I have started to make a list of students from Slytherin with those initials," said Hermione.

"Why only Slytherin? Wasn't Wormtail from Gryffindor?" asked Ron.

There was silence for a few seconds before Ginny let out a groan. "Ron, you are a genius, but what you just said is bad news."

"Should we look for _any_ students with these initials?" asked Hermione.

"Let's just not worry about this and go eat our breakfast," said Harry.

"Fine with me," said Ron, who immediately headed for the exit to the apartment in anticipation of the grand breakfast that Hogwarts provided.

Unlike the night before, the Great Hall was very crowded with people eating their breakfast. For the first time ever, the four of them sat at a different table than the one that seated the Gryffindors, which was full of people. Finding no spots at the overcrowded table, they had to sit at what used to be the Hufflepuff table. As they sat down at the table their plates once again filled with their favorite food. Ron's arm appeared as a blur as he shoveled food into his mouth, which at the moment could have passed as a black hole. While they were eating, Harry saw out of the corner of his eye someone sit next to him. When he looked he met the eyes of Michael, who had someone with him. Before Michael had even said anything Harry knew that Michael was closely related to the person he had with him by their family resemblance.

"This is my cousin Ryan. Aunt Margie is taking care of me, so me and Ryan get to play around the castle a lot. Can we show you our broom sticks?"

Harry looked questionably at the others, who had all finished their breakfast. Except for Ron, of course. He still had his black hole thing going on. Hermione nodded and Ginny got up from the table, nodding also. "I'll come too," she said.

"Harry turned back to Michael and his cousin and said ", lead the way!"

Michael and his cousin ran out of the Great Hall grinning and laughing, Harry and Ginny following close behind. They ran down the hallway towards where the library used to be, but instead there was an apartment with its door open. Inside, on a couch, were two small models of a Firebolt. When Harry and Ginny got inside the room Michael and Ryan jumped on the models that were just the right size for them and started to zoom around the room about a meter (3 feet) above the floor. Harry and Ginny laughed along with the two little boys as they played games of tag. When the kids were too tired to fly around anymore (which can take a while with little kids this age) they started to talk about Quidditch and broomsticks. After Ryan had told Harry how much he wished he could hold a real Firebolt, Harry got an idea.

After telling Ginny and the two boys that he'd be right back Harry ran to his room in the apartment and got out his own Firebolt. When he returned to Michael and Ryan's apartment they stared with wonderment at the broomstick Harry so casually carried over one shoulder.

"I-I-Is that a F-F-Firebolt?" asked Ryan as he crept forward to get a better look at Harry's broom.

"Yup, it's my Firebolt. I thought you guys might like to look at it," Harry said, setting the broom down on the floor to give the boys a better view.

"Can we fly it?" asked Michael as he ran his small hand up and down the handle.

"Um, not now. I don't think your mom would like it if I let you ride it without her permission.

"That is absolutely right," said a lady from the doorway to the apartment. Harry stood up to meet her, as he assumed she was the mother.

"Hello, my name's Harry Potter. I hope you'll, erm, excuse us from coming in here without asking you first. You son and nephew invited us in to look at their broomsticks, and I decided to let them see mine," said Harry, offering the woman his hand.

"Pleased to meet you. My name's Marge Garson. I suppose you have already met Ryan and Michael. And who might this be?" she asked, referring to Ginny who was standing behind Harry.

"Ginny Weasley. I'm a friend of Harry's," she said, also offering her hand to Mrs. Garson.

"Ah, yes. I've met your father at the ministry," Mrs. Garson said, shaking Ginny's hand. "Well, if you'll excuse me, I have to take Ryan and Michael to Hogsmeade for some shopping. It was nice to meet you."

After saying goodbye to Michael and Ryan Harry and Ginny left their apartment, Harry's broomstick over his shoulder, as they headed back to their apartment to get to work on the long list of Hogwarts students.

**a/n**: I like this chapter. Once again I'm updating every other day now, so now these chapters will be getting even longer. Hope you enjoyed this one! Oh, and thanx to every one who gave me middle names. As you can see I used some of them for other people with a middle name beginning with the letter A. Until next time!


	8. Chapter 8

Harry Potter and the Power He Knows Not

Chapter Eight

**Disclaimer**: None of this is mine. It is all J.K. Rowling's.

**A/N**: I know that people are probably mad at me for not updating in a LONG while. School has been TORTURE! But I'm back, and I plan on finishing this story so I won't all of a sudden stop updating again. Anyway, on with the story!

Harry and Ron were going through long lists of past students from Hogwarts while Hermione and Ginny were taking a break. "There has got to be an easier way," said Ron as he stopped writing to shake his hand, which was getting quite sore from writing down dozens of names.

"Well, there isn't a way that we know of, so keep on writing." Harry was getting irritable from the hours of writing all four 'Questorers' were doing. Michael and Ryan had become good friends to Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and especially Harry. They spent many hours playing in the apartment while, so eventually they heard Hermione talking about the quest.

(a/n: this is a flashback)

"_What is a quest?" asked Ryan as he watched Harry polish the Firebolt._

_"A quest is when some people get together and go on a…a…a mission, and they look for something," said Ron, glad for an interruption to the ceaseless scrawling he had been doing for an hour straight._

_"So, if you are on a quest, that makes you…that makes you…" said Ryan, looking for the right word._

_"That makes you Questorers!" said Michael, who was zooming around on his small broom. (a/n: end of flashback)._

And so, Ron, Harry, Ginny and Hermione became known as the 'Questorers,' which had become a joke among the four friends. Michael and Ryan always called them 'Questorers,' no matter how much Hermione insisted that there was no such word as 'Questorers.'

As Ron finished resting his hand and started to write down names again, there was a knock at the apartment door. "I'll get it," said Harry, getting up out of his chair and walking out of the study and telling Rowena to let the visitors in.

As soon as the painting moved aside, Harry saw two blurs come rushing into the apartment. "Harry, Harry! We got a broom. A REAL broom!" yelled Ryan as he held up a Nimbus Two-thousand and One so Harry could get a close look at the broomstick. Ron had heard the yelling and came running into the common room, searching for the source of the noise. When Ryan and Michael saw him, they went yelling and bombarded Ron with questions about how well that broom should fly. The two little boys were so excited Ryan accidentally hit Ron in the head with the broom.

"Let's fly it! Let's fly it!" yelled Michael, attaching himself to Harry's leg and looking up at him with puppy eyes.

Okay," said Ron, and without hesitation made for the still open doorway. The boys ran after him with the broom and left Harry alone in the apartment. Harry gave a sigh and conjured up a note for Ginny and Hermione, who had gone to Hogsmeade, to let them know where Harry and Ron had gone. Harry then left the apartment with the Firebolt and made for the Quidditch pitch.

When Harry got there he saw two small figures standing on the grass and a slightly larger one flying on the new broomstick. _Figures_, thought Harry as he walked onto the pitch and flew over to where Michael and Ryan were staring up at Ron doing maneuvers. "Want to ride?" said Harry as he flew up behind the two boys.

"Without even answering Michael ran over to Harry and jumped one the broom in front of Harry. Harry called down Ron and Ryan got on that broom, and then both brooms took off into the sky.

After twenty minutes of non-stop flying, the two broom landed and the cousins jumped off and ran to the old broom shed. "What do they think they're doing?" asked Ron as the boys forced open the shed doors and rummaged in there for a minute.

"I think you know just as well as I do," said Harry, and sure enough, the two boys came out of the shed carrying two old beatup school brooms.

"Can you _please_ teach us how to really fly?" asked Michael, once again giving Harry his puppy eyes. Harry didn't need to be asked twice, and in a minute he had the two boys lined up, just like Harry and Ron had done the first time they were learning how to fly. In ten minutes Harry had them hovering a few feet off of the ground. And after an hour the two boys were slowly moving around the field, still only a few feet of the ground.

"How come these brooms don't go as fast as yours?" asked Ryan as he and Michael landed, complaining from hunger.

"Because, these brooms are very old and have been flown by many people. The broom you guys just got and Harry's Firebolt are much newer, and faster," said Ron. He had watched everything that the boys had done, and as they all walked back to the castle he whispered to Harry ", these kids could make good Quidditch players someday."

Harry just chuckled and continued to walk into the castle. "I think it's time you two went back to your own apartment before Aunt Margie starts to wonder where you two are," said Ron before he followed Harry inside their apartment. The two cousins ran off in the direction of their apartment with their new broom in tow.

When Harry and Ron got inside the study they found Hermione and Ginny sitting at their desks working on the lists of names. "What made you think that you could just run off to the Quidditch pitch when we have this huge list of names to go through?" asked Hermione, who wasn't pleased with the two of them for running off to fly on broomsticks.

"We needed a break, Hermione, and you should have seen Michael and Ryan. I couldn't resist," said Harry, walking over to his desk to go through the names.

"When Michael gives you his puppy-eyed look, you always just do what he wants," said Hermione. She fell silent except for the scratching of her quill on the long roll of parchment.

It had been a half an hour of non-stop writing from all four of them. Harry was looking down a long list of Ravenclaws from 1978 when he was startled by the sound of Ron slamming his quill on the table. "I can't take this anymore! I'm tired of my hand cramping every time I even see a quill, and I can't stop thinking that there is another way to do this." He got up out of his chair and walked over to a book shelf and started to look for a simple spell book. He finally took one out titled Simple Spells for the Gifted Writer and started to look through it at his desk. In only ten minutes Ron had found a spell that was just what they needed. "Aha! Hey, come over here! I've found a spell that will help us sort through all these names."

When everyone had crowded around his desk they looked at the spell that Ron was pointing to. "The Coporius Charm, used to copy large amounts of information from any book. A complicated but sure-fire way to get rid of hours of writing," said Ron, reading directly from the book. "Okay, I've figured it all out. First, you place your wand on the book or roll of parchment and say 'Coporius Prenae Rho,' and then you take your wand and place it on the parchment you want the copied information on, and say 'Coporius Isius,' and then a list of the full names of all the students with a first name that begins with the letter 'R' will appear on the parchment.

Hermione ran over to her desk and brought over a blank piece of parchment and a list of students from the year 1982, and placed both of them on Ron's desk. She took her wand and touched the list of students with the tip and said ", Coporius Prenae Rho," and then a list of names started to appear on the parchment as though an invisible hand were writing them. They were all sorted by house and year, and all their first names began with the letter 'R.' "What next?" asked Hermione.

"Erm, then you place your wand on the new list of students, and say 'Coporius Docae Alpha,' and then place your wand below that list and say 'Coporius Isius,'" said Ron, reading from the notes he had taken.

Hermione did as he said and made a second list appear below the first list she had done, all with middle names that began with the letter 'A,' once again all sorted by year and house. "Then, you place your wand on the newest list of names, and say 'Coporius Trenae Beta,' and then put your wand on some empty parchment and say 'Coporius Isius.'"

When Hermione did this, they were left with a list of names that had the initials of R.A.B., all sorted by year and house. Hermione took Ron's quill and wrote on the top of the list '1982.' "Well, I think we can take a break and finish all the lists by dinner now if we want," said Ginny.

"Has anyone checked to see if we got any mail?" asked Hermione, when nobody answered her, she sighed and walked to the owl room. "We've got some mail," they could hear Hermione say from the room, but in only a few moments they heard her cry out for joy and come rushing into the study carrying a large package. "It's the dress robes and bridesmaids dresses for the wedding!" Hermione yelled as she opened the package and started taking out packages. "This one is yours, Ron, and this is yours, Harry," Hermione said as she handed the two boys their dress robes. "This is your dress, Ginny, and this is mine! I think we should all try them on right now to make sure they fit." Without another word Hermione and Ginny were sprinting out the study, and a moment later a door slamming could be heard.

"I guess we're trying these on," said Ron, apprehension clear on his face as he walked over to the room he shared with Harry. "I call the bathroom." When Harry opened the package with his dress robes, he was surprised to find black silk robes exactly his size, but it was only when he looked in the mirror that he noticed a family crest that he had never seen before. It was a picture of a golden lion with two wands crossing each other below the lion. One wand was giving off gold sparks, and the other purple. Harry shrugged his shoulders and took off the robes and put them in his closet. When he picked up the empty package he noticed on the floor a small note that must have fallen out of the package when he had taken out the robes. When he opened it up he recognized Mrs. Weasley's writing. He then began reading the note.

_Dear Harry,_

_Here are your dress robes with your family crest on it. Hope the robes fit you. Your robes are identical to Ron's, except the family crest. Hope to see you at the rehearsal dinner._

_Sincerely,_

_Molly Weasley_

_Well, that explains the family crest on the robes_, thought Harry as he put the note on his night stand. Harry went into the common room to find Ginny and Hermione talking about the wedding. "Where's Ron?" asked Hermione.

"He's still in the bathroom trying on the robes," said Harry. "Ready for dinner?"

"Yup, just waiting for Ron now. What could be taking him so long?" asked Ginny.

"I'm done," said Ron as he left the boys' dorm.

"What took you so long?" asked Ginny. Ron only blushed and mumbled something that none of them could hear before walking out of the common room and into the hallway, followed by the others.

As soon as Ginny stepped into the Great Hall she knew something was wrong. There was still the sound of hundreds of people all talking at once. What was bothering her was the look on everyone's faces; or, at least, the faces of those who weren't reading the Daily Prophet. Ginny noticed one elderly woman crying from one side of the Hall.

"Something's not right," she said as she and the others searched for a spot to sit down. Before they found a spot Hermione spotted Harry's owl only moments before it dropped a paper on top of Ron's head.

"It's the Daily Prophet," said Ron as he picked the paper off of the floor. Only once he had read the front page had his face started to pale. "Harry, there's been an attack." Harry reached for the paper and began to read the article out loud.

**Attack In Wizard Community**

At precisely twelve o'clock in a large wizard community near Bristol, a group of death eaters attacked certain families known to have muggle relatives. The attack killed many of these families, and then others who tried to take a stand against the attackers. Aurors reported to the scene Of the reported hundred death eaters, only five were captured alive. Eighteen others committed suicide when their capture became imminent. Of the three-hundred people attacked, eleven died instantly, and ten others have died in St. Mungos. Eleven others are in the hospital with medium to severe injuries. The following is a list of those hospitalized or deceased.

Deceased

Dedalus Diggle

Doris Crockford

Miranda Goshawk

Rodney Bingle

Lisa Turpin

Bathilda Bagshot

Adalbert Waffling

Emeric Switch

Phyllida Spore

Arsenius Jigger

Newt Scamander

Quentin Trimble

Filius Finnigan

Cassandra Vablatsky  
Doris Purkiss

Stubby Boardman

Sally-Anne Perks

Emeric Oddbush

Uric Blueglass

Keegan Fulghum

Veronica Picker

Hospitalized

Seamus Finnigan

Stewart Ackerly

Eleanor Branstorm

Kenny Moon

Dennis Creevey

Alastor Moody

Elphias Doge

Hestia Jones

Kingsley Shacklebolt

Mark Zeller

Marge Sloper

"Oh my God," said Hermione as she realized how many people they knew were in the hospital.

"We should go now," said Harry.

"Go where?" asked Ron.

"St. Mungos, Ron, where else?" said Ginny, who had already started walking back to the apartment.

As they all got their things before they left, Harry thought to himself about why he really wanted to go. As much as he cared for many of the people who were hurt or worse, their was another question on his mind that he meant to ask someone from the Order. 'Who were the deatheaters who were captured?'

**A/N**: So this is chapter 8. Hope you enjoyed it! Please review and tell me how it is!

Elbereth 16


	9. Chapter 9

It's been a while since I've updated this story. I don't have an excuse for not writing. Write reviews so I know that people are reading. I've also written a short oneshot that you can read if you want. If you write me reviews then I'll write another chapter ASAP. Enjoy.

Elbereth16

Harry sat next to the bed in Mad-eye's room, waiting for the nurse to finish bandaging his only leg. "Destroyed the fake one, and good riddance too. I always meant to get a new one. Luckily, the curse took the blunt of the curse," Mad-eye said as he impatiently waited for the medi-witch to finish.

"Did you recognize any of the death eaters?" asked Harry.

"No, they all kept their masks on. I don't think Malfoy was there, I never saw any long white hair."

"Maybe he cut it," Harry offered, getting a chuckle out of Mad-eye.

"I doubt it. Malfoy with short hair would be like behaving Weasley twins. It's never going to happen."

When the medi-witch finished, it was time for Mad-eye to put on his new leg and leave St. Mungos with Harry. They left the room into the crowded hallway and made their way to Seamus Finnigan's room, where Ginny, Ron, and Hermione were visiting him. Although Mad-eye was free to go, Seamus had to stay at the hospital.

"How're things going?" Harry asked Seamus when he walked in.

"Fine, waiting for my medi-witch to come in and give me more potions. They say it's going to be a tough night for me." A death eater had cursed Seamus so that all the bones in his legs had disappeared. It reminded Harry too much of when Lockhart had made his arm boneless in his second year. He remembered the pain of it, too.

"We may not be able to come and visit tomorrow, this attack is going to make things busy," said Hermione, who was sitting in a chair next to Seamus' bed.

"That's fine, I'll probably be asleep anyway. I don't expect I'll get much sleep tonight."

"See ya later," said Ron, and with that they all left.

As they were walking down the hall Harry asked Ginny why Seamus had seemed so cheerful when his father had just passed away. "At first we thought it was because of the drugs, but instead it was people not telling him what happened to his father. Seamus thinks his father is in another room getting pretty much the same treatment as Seamus himself."

"I think the medi-witches were right in not telling Seamus," said Hermione. "In the state he's in now, anything could make him much worse. He's not stable enough to know about his father yet."

"You can say that, when it's not you who's in there, not knowing what's going on," countered Ron. He and Hermione had obviously already argued about this. "I think Seamus has a right to know that his dad is dead. It's torture, and it will only be worse when he's told the truth later."

"Now is not the time to be bickering, children," said Mad-eye. Ron jumped, forgetting Mad-eye was there, and got red in the face.

"What do we do now?" asked Ginny, who was walking along side Harry.

"Continue our search," replied Harry. "We'll need to work faster, take fewer breaks, maybe even start working on finding the other horcruxes."

"I suppose I should also start to train you," said Mad-eye to Harry. Harry turned around and stopped walking to stare at Mad-eye.

"What do you mean?"

"Even if you find and destroy all the horcruxes, you'll still need to defeat Voldemort himself. Just because he won't have any horcruxes doesn't mean he still won't be a _very_ strong wizard." The group entered the lifts to go down to floor level.

"Nobody knows what the destruction of the horcruxes will do to Voldemort. For all we know, that alone could kill him," said Harry, talking over the clacking noise of the lift as it started lowering them all down.

"Correct, but you don't know. You need to be prepared for whatever might happen. In fact, might I suggest that you assign someone to work solely on theories about horcruxes and exactly how they are made, destroyed, and what they do to the person who's piece of soul they contain," said Mad-eye, finishing as the lift stopped and the doors opened for the wizards and witches to step out.

The group entered Hogwarts and immediately noticed that there were more refugees than before they had left.

"Most of these people are refugees from the recent attack, but others are families who are looking for a safe haven," said McGonagall as she welcomed the group back to Hogwarts. "Luckily, Hogwarts is big enough to hold a hundred times as many people." The group left the office and stood in the hallway for a few moments.

"Let's have a snack in the apartment and go over everything that needs to be done," said Harry, who started walking towards the apartment without waiting for anyone else.


End file.
